After the I do
by whistfull lullaby
Summary: This story starts off just after the wedding reception. It follows up to, and after Bella is transformed. Lots and lots of lemons BXE of course . some OOC scenes.
1. Rosalie's Gift

I supposed that the wedding was a success. Charlie drank almost a pint of brandy - Alice's idea to have a small assortment of liquor - and Emmett had to drive him home. Renee spent most of the reception trying unsuccessfully to hide spurts of sobbing. She had always been against marriage before a college degree, and preferably a nice pension saved up somewhere. With Phil's help, though, she eventually got threw it.

After an exchange of hugs and congratulations, everyone finally went home. Edward and I "left" to go to Annapurina in Port Townsend. He even brought in the special occasions car The Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Really, we just drove around for a bit and then returned when Esme called and told us everyone was gone. His family had gone hunting. Being around so many humans - and werewolves - for so long took it's toll. Espically on Jasper.

In the end, I was now, to to be forevermore, Isabella Marie Cullen. And on my wedding night - I night that I had compleetly looked upon with dread - I had a huge house alone with Edward. And he had a promise to make good on.

At the moment we sat on the over stuffed, off - white love seat. Infront of un on the dark mahogany table where two more gifts, to left of us on the floor was a pile of crinkled papers from the previous gifts that sat on our right. Most of it was homely stuff; china, silverwear, drapes and the same. Emily had given me a beautiful cook book filled with hand written recipes that I knew where from her own kitchen. The first was for blue berry muffins. There where some humorius things in there as well; Mike had gotten us "Newlywed" shirts, mine blue, his pink - he probally thought is would be funny, but he didn't know how much Edward loved blue on me, and Jake (who finally showed up 2 days prior asking for my forgiveness, and asking if he was still invited) and Billy got us talking remotes. I was glad he was finally able to accept that I had made my decision now.

I reached down to the low sitting table and grabed one of the last two things. It was an ebony envelope with gold engraving. I tore it very carefully not wanting to cause another birthday sene. I knew Edward was almost immune to it now, but I still didn't like to take chances. Inside where two tickets to Hawaii from Jess. On another small piece of paper in the envolpe she had put a little note;

_**Since you are studing all the way in **__**ALASKA**__** my dad and I thought you might like to enjoy the sun for a little bit **_

I let out a short quick laugh.

"Well, that would definalty be something for the tourists to remark upon." Even though I was on his lap, I hadn't noticed how close he was, his lips brushed my ear as he spoke the words in his crisp, velviteene voice. My hear started to run faster. From the corner of my eye I saw him grin, and he put one cold finger under my chin and pulled my lips to his. I twisted my body so I could lock my fingers in his hair. I began to move quicker. I let my tounge carefully graze his lips. He pulled me tighter to his marble chest. But then I felt the corner of his mouth twist up, and I knew it was over.

"Lets open the final gift before we let ourselves get too carried away." He mused. I nodded slowly as reality came back to the fore front of my mind. I picked up the box wrapped in pretty metalic blue. Edward looked puzzled, then I too noticed the name. Rosalie.

"So," he mumbled, more to himself I think, "she _was_ avoiding me tonight." I tore off the paper and lifted the lid off the glossy white nine - by - sixteen box. Inside there was a pile of dark blue. I held it up and quickly realized that it was lingeray. It was a sheer lace. Size two. My size. I felt Edwards breathing increase as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"I still have two promises I need to fulfill … " he was tracing a line up and down my neck with his lips. " … and one of them I would greatly like Carlisle present for." I turned and pecked his cheek, then standing up and angleing twards the bathroom I asked,

"Will you meet me in the bedroom?" His nostrils flared as I said this. He flashed his crocked grin and took off up the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight I ran to the bathroom and striped off my tank and sweat pants. I pulled the top over the mass of curls that Alice had laied in my hair, and tied a ribbon corset in the front. The bottoms - tiny shorts - also had corsets on either side.

I wadded up my clothes and tossed them behind the door. As quickly as I could manage, with out hurting myself, I ran up the two flights of stairs to the third floor. I slowed to catch my breath as I walked to the open door at the end of the hall.

I walked into the room with out looking up, and closed the door.


	2. Ecstasy or Pain?

I turned around and saw him on the black iron bed that was entwined with tiny intricate rose buds, and draped in gold silk sheets. He was lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows. I could see every muscle of his bare chiseled chest. The contrast between his dark jeans that sat on his pale defined hips was blinding. His nostrils flared in lust, and he cracked that grin that I love. In a second he was across the rooms taking me up in his arms, and pressing me to his chest. My nipples hardened against ice. He cupped my face in one hand and kissed me fiercely.

I blinked and he had me on the bed kissing me from head to toe. He caressed the back of my neck, making every little hair stand on end. My heart looped. I kissed him hard, with both hands on his chest; I never wanted this to stop. I pulled closer to him, and I could feel his erection. I ran my fingers through his auburn hair. I rolled on my back as he began untying the front of the corset at the front of the sheer fabric. He tossed ti on the floor and took one of my nipple in his mouth. I arched my back against him, and felt myself grow moist.

I began pulling at the strings of the lacy shorts. He took notice and they where off in a second. As he was kissing me, he began probing my nether areas with his fingers. He moved over top of me, his lips never missing a beat. I bit down on his lip and he moaned. I spread my legs and he dawned a condom. He guided his penis into me. The cold pressure felt so incredible, and I gasped.

Edward froze. His face was contorted in pain.

"Did - did I hurt you? Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry!" I could hear the horror in his voice as he said this.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then kissed him with what I hoped was wild passion.

"I guess I never thought that ecstasy and pain could be so similar." Then I put the tip of his penis back to where it belonged at that second in time. He started slowly then a little bit faster.

He rolled us so I was on top of him. He guided my hips, then moved his hands to massage my breasts. I gyrated on top of him, digging deeper every time he tweaked my nipple just right, which made him thrust upwards in return.

He picked me up and moved us over to the couch. Now that both of us where sitting upright, he again took my nipple in his mouth, twisting the other between thumb and forefinger. I moved more quickly now, I was almost at my climax, and it seamed he was too.

"Bella?" I hadn't noticed that his breathing was shallow and quick, nor the fact that I was sweating.

"Yes … Edward…." I gasped, my voice out of pitch.

He grinned wildly.

"You look so. beautiful."

At the last worded, I screamed in spite of myself. A second after, Edward thrust upward with a moan, and I knew that he had came too.

Drained of strength, I collapsed against him, and tried to slow my breathing.

**A/N: Edward wears a condom to protect Bella from the venom. **_**Human on Human**_** intercourse, however, there are substantial risks. You can contract an STI, HIV/AIDS, or conceive a child. (like one of my friends). Girls, remember - just because you use a condom, doesn't mean that you can't still get knocked up (my son was conceived while using a condom and spermicide patch) so please don't rely completely on rubber, if you are over 16 and sexually active, all health depts. Nation wide MUST give you birth control if you ask for it, and if you are healthy enough for it.**


	3. Did you?

**A/N: I would just like to thank every one for their reviews and support. I have up through chapter 15 written in my notebook and I'm typing just as fast as my little finger will take me. This chapter is just a little reprieve, I really think that I could have excluded it, but I couldn't find it in my heart to do so. **

His eyes where pitch black. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

He cradled me in his arms and into the bathroom. He set me gently on my feet, supporting me with an arm wrapped tightly around my naked waist. He never took his lips off me as he reached behind the shower curtain and turned on the water. He set me down on the counter by the sink as he removed the condom and flushed it. I was still trying to catch my breath as he took out the tiny pins in my hair. He kissed me again and lifted me into the shower, following behind me.

The warm water hit my face and reality took hold over my trance. I turned around and buried my head in his chest. Suddenly, my head was filled with doubts. Edward was perfect - at everything. What if he didn't like it as much as I did?

"Bella, I cannot believe …" he paused for a moment. I cringed. I couldn't look into his eyes. "…That was so wonderful." He kissed my hair and pulled me closer to him. It was uncontrollable now, and I wept.

"Bella … Bella? What … what did I do?" I looked up at him, his face broken.

"Edward! No! No, how could you possibly think that? I'm mad at myself! How could I possibly think that even in my wildest dreams I could be good enough for you? That I could possibly pleasure you like you can me?" his face was stern and his jaw was set tight.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. You are the only woman I have ever, will ever love and be pleasured by for the rest of my existence." His face seamed to relax and he pulled me closer.

"Oh, my sweet, silly, love. Don't you realize what you do to me? Even before I knew you loved me too." his voice trailed off, and he looked away obviously ashamed.

"Edward," I sniffled, my sobs starting to resign, " Please tell me."

When he looked back into my eyes, he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I used to fantasize about you."

"Really?" I was a little set back, but one hundred percent better. "And what did you think about?" Now I was genuinely curious.

"Well, about holding you, " he said pulling me closer. "Kissing you," he trailed kisses along the width of my collarbone. " And making love to you, until you would climax, and scream in sweet pleasure. Like we did tonight." He kissed me deeply, and I enjoyed the shower's heat against his cold flesh.

When he let me up for air, I looked into his eyes.

"Did you masturbate?" I covered my mouth with both hands as soon as I asked it. It just spewed out.

He took my hands and wrapped them around his neck. He took my chin in one hand and put the other on the small of my back and pulled me closer.

"Every. Single. Night." He emphasized every word as he kissed me again. When he released me, he giggled.

"Did you?" he asked he thrum of my neck.

"Only when I was sure you where away." And I blushed a bright red.

He pulled me close again, and kissed me in full again.

"You need some sleep. Tomorrow I will need to go hunting, then there is only one more day to wait." I smiled and kissed him, locking my fingers in his thick hair, darkened by the shower.

He lifted me out of the shower and onto the floor. At vampire speed he had a towel around me and one around his waist. He cradled me in his arms and carried me to bed.

We didn't bother with clothes. Edward didn't sleep so he would know is someone is coming. I crawled into his arms as he started singing my lullaby.


	4. No sex for a month!

A/N: Thank you all so much for your continued support and rave reviews. I really appreciate it and I swear I'm typing as fast as I can. Those who where confused about the condom, none to worry, it is all explained in this chapter (as promised )

I woke up that next morning with Alice perched in Edwards's usual spot.

"So, was the sex as good as what I saw?" She was positively beaming.

"Alice!" I grumbled. "Go crawl under a rock and stay there." I stretched lazily and noticed I was still nude. I didn't mink much in front of Alice. After my last visit to Phoenix, I needed assistance showering, and she saved me and Charlie both.

"Where is Edward? Hunting already?" I yawned.

Alice frowned. "Bella, it is two - thirty in the afternoon."

I shot bolt upright. "What?"

It was then when I took notice to the golden haired goddess on the couch.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you mad good use of my gift." Rosalie half giggled as she walked - well, rather glided - over though join Alice on the edge of the bed.

I quickly gathered the sheets trying to cover myself a little bit more.

"Silly, Bella! Your face is almost as red as that strawberry above your left breast." I looked down under the blanket and noticed a raw patch of skin just above my nipple. I felt myself grow a deeper red.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I'm flattered." She was giggling now. She bent down and picked up the bottoms and teasingly tossed them on my lap. "But I had no idea Howell he would react. Obviously sapphire blue was the right color, but next time, maybe no strings or ties. He's too easily excited." I picked up the shorts and realized how he had gotten them off so quickly last night. The corsets on the sides where completely gone.

I began to laugh too. "Thank you, Rosalie. It really was fun!"

I didn't feel the need to hide anymore. I had never seen this side of her before. I felt close to her.

"Ohh! Did he do the thing with his thumb? I heard Emmett telling him about it. I _love_ that!" I felt like a little thirteen-year-old girl gossiping about a first kiss.

I searched through the memories of last night. "Um, I'm not sure what he did, exactly, but I know that it was good." I remembered every detail. The way his nostrils flared, how he kissed me, how his fingers moved exactly right, and how he told me I was beautiful right before my climax.

"I have a question." Both sat still and focused on what was coming next. "Rosalie, you told me once that vampires can't conceive, right?" she slowly nodded her head. "Well, then, why did Edward wear a condom?"

Alice's face lit up and I knew that she had it.

"It's because of the venom! I had never thought of that before. That makes since. If you can contract HIV from blood to blood contact, why not the venom from sexual? Hum, smart man that brother of mine." Alice looked very pleased at her analogy.

"Bella, you may want to dress. The rest of the family is home." Rosalie suggested gently. Two seconds later a door shut don stairs. Alice stood and walked to the closet coming back with a blue, satrapy, sundress and undergarments.

"Emmett, don't you dare!" Rosalie's voice was monotone. "If you say so much as one word or make one gesture - no sex for a week … Oh no, Bella would tell me." Rosalie was obviously carrying what became a heated conversation, about Emmett goading me about last night.

I heard the creaky floorboard at the end of the hall and shallow muttering.

"Yes she is." Rosalie sighed, and with that the huge mass of my brother - in - law filled the door.

"Awe, you wouldn't tell on me, would you Bella?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. I thought for a second, and then shrugged.

"Well, even if _I_ didn't' tell on you, you would surly tell on yourself - in time - and I can't imagine that Edward would appreciate that very much." As I said this his brow furrowed in deep consideration. A smile crossed Rosalie's face in triumph. I looked over to Alice. I knew that look. She was having a vision.

Emmett held up his finger and opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Emmett. He gets you." Alice said with a smile in her knowing eyes, as she snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, but what if I - "

"Nope." She said calmly

"Well, if he - "

"No." Alice yawned.

"But if - " he pleaded

"No, no, no! Edward will get you every time. You know he is a different fighter when it comes to protecting Bella. Weather it is her virtue, pride, physical being, or -"

"Well he sure the hell didn't do a good job of protecting her underwear!" he laughed as he held the ripped lingerie shorts between thumb and forefinger at arms length.

I felt my self turning red, and a deep growl came from Rosalie's chest.

"That is going to cost you a month!" she said through cold piercing eyes. She stood up to stalk out of the room and threw me an apologetic smile over her shoulder.

"Awe, come on. Rose!" Emmett pleaded.

Mow I was embarrassed and I felt a little guilty. Alice took notice.

"Don't feel bad, Bella. Now maybe we can get some peace and quiet around her. But in Rosalie Land, a month is really only a week or so."

"Peace and quiet? I have never noticed any noise before."

"When you're a vampire, your senses are piqued." She stated mater - of - factly.

"Duh." I laughed at my self.

There was a light knock at the door. It swung open and Jasper was there. Alice zoned out again for a moment.

"Hello, Bella. Hope you had a … pleasant night last night." There was an edge to his calm and I had an instinctual feeling that Jasper was picking up some of last night's vibes.

"Thank you Jasper." was all I could manage while heat rose to my cheeks.

"I apologize for Emmett. I know how he gets going. Trust me though, he is sorry he did it now."

"That's okay, Jasper. You can't control him." He smiled simply, and then realized that Alice had come out of her trance. She turned to me with a smile on her pixy face, and squeezed me tight.

"Thank you for having fabulous sex last night!" she chimed at an almost inaudible speed. And then she jumped into Jasper's arms and trailed kissed down his neck as he took her away.


	5. Show me, Edward

A/N: Thank you guys again for awesome reviews. I hope that last chapter cleared the condom thing up (though some where on top of it).

**Disclaimer (since I realize I haven't put one in yet (: ( ) Although I would love to have half of the talent and ideas of that amazing Stephenie Meyer - I only leach off of her marvelous brain. Hardly any of this is of my own imagination. sigh**

I shook my head at what has just transpired. I had never seen the two of them physically show effection. I always knew it was there, but at the same time…

I let my mind dwell on that fact as I raked through my hair and brushed my teeth. I came back into the bedroom and began picking up the articles of clothing that we had left scattered over the floor. I bent over to stuff them into the hamper when I felt icy hands on my hips. I stood and turned into his chest.

He chuckled lightly as he kissed my hair.

"Did my sweet wife miss me?" he smiled his crocked grin. I pulled his head down to meet mine in a long kiss. "I'm sorry I left. I didn't want to wake you. I called Alice to come sit with you." I just nodded. I lifted my head again to find his lips. Then he continued, "Did Rosalie behaive herself then?" He lead me over to the bed and I curled up in his lap.

"Yes. It was actually … nice. I guess I've never seen that side of her before." I looked up into his eyes, which where back to a healthy gold.

"So what did you talk about?" he proaded.

"Well, they where both curious about last night. And Rosalie was flattered that we - ewll more you - took so well to her gift. Which by the way you ripped …"

"Sorry." He mumbled into the creek of my neck. I turned to kiss him and let him know he was forgiven. "Please go on."

"Well, that is why Emmett is in trouble -" …ting… "Edward? Did you use one of Emmett's … um… tequnics on me last night." I turned to face him. He had the look on his face as if he was a child who had spilled his milk.

"Well, kind of." He confessed. "But I mixed it with some things that Jasper said too." Now I was interested.

"Like what?" I asked slyly.

"Well it's difficult to explain." He said running a hand through his already tossled hair.

This was a game I was going to like to play. I got up from his lap and closed the door. I pulled my hair back from my eyes with a hair tie. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, eyes ever intent.

I slipped off my panties and tossed them against the wall. Then I unhooked the bra and pulled one strap off of each arm, then let it fall to le floor at my feet. I looked up as his nostrils flared again in lust. He tried to stand up but I held up my hand and he sat back down.

I slowly walked over to him. I stopped just out of his reach. I pulled the straps off my shoulders and let the blue cotton drop to the floor. I heard his sharp intake of breath. I leaned forward and put one hand on his shoulder for support so I could step out from the dress at my ankles. I stepped closer and in between his legs. As I did this he grabbed hold of my bottom and pulled me closer. I took his face in my hands for once. I bent down and let our lips briefly meet as I whispered, "Show me, Edward."


	6. Empty

**A/N: Pretty long, but I couldn't see making the lemon one whole chapter then the departure another.**

He rolled me onto the bed and hovered over top of me. He began kissing my neck and collarbone. His hand began to wander down and I pulled away from his kiss.

"Edward, I want to know what you are doing. I want to know who is pleasureing me. If it is Emmett, Jasper, or my husband." He smiled down wickedly at me and let his hand sink to my warmth.

I felt him slide one finger, two fingers inside me, and I gasped.

"Emmett said to place two fingers inside of you, and to tease your clitoris with my thumb." As he said this he began to massage me in a clock wise motion that made me squeal involuntarily. He chuckled lightly then traced a line down my jaw and throat with the tip of his tongue.

"Then," he said as he ceased all motion. "Jasper said to put three fingers into you," I felt another icy digit ease into my crevice, "and then wiggle." In reaction to this I arched my back against the bed pushing him further in.

He looked deep into my eyes as he said the next part.

"But, last night, I did both." He said in velvet, as his cold thumb became one with my nub again. His mouth met mine to silence a moan that would have possibly evolved into a scream of pleasure. Still probing me, he trailed icy kissed down my flesh until he reached one coral pink mound on top of my perky breasts. He took it into his mouth and gently teased me.

When he had thoroughly possessed both of my erect nipples, he sank lower and lower laying kisses across my flat stomach. He parted my thies and replaced his thumb with his tongue. I thrashed around on the bed as I got my release.

When he surfaced, he laid down next to me. I got up on my knees and stripped him. Then I laid down on his cold surface while I caught my breath. I kissed him endlessly, and took notice of his erection.

"Edward," I asked the crock of neck. "did you buy a single condom, or a box of condoms?"

He looked slightly confused. "I bought a small box of three love, why?"

I ignored his question. "Where are the other two?" I asked kissing his neck now.

He leaned over to he drawer of the night stand and pulled out a silver box of Trojan Supera condoms with 2 aluminum envelopes left in the box. I took it from him and removed one. I tossed the box with one remaining condom back into the drawer.

I sat up and scooted down below his buldge. Then I opened the envelope and rolled the extra thick rubber over him.

He looked up at me with lustful golden eyes. I hovered over him, and he placed his icy hands onto my hips.

"Oh, do - do you want me?" I asked. I was being cruel …. and I knew it.

"Yes! So much!" he whined. He would be sweating now if he could.

"How much?" I moved closer to him, grazing the tip of him with my warmth.

"Oh, Bella! Please! I will do anything you want!" he moaned. I slid a little bit further down, the tip of him inside of me now.

"Oh! My love, please, please allow me to penetrate your glorious womanhood!" he begged.

I stood up and pulled him off the bed. He had a pathetic look on his beautiful face. I reached up and touched his cheek.

"Silly, Edward." He looked up at me bemused as I sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled him to me. "Did you not just ask if _you _ could penetrate _me_?" I smile of recognition lit his beautiful face, as I laid back on the bed.

He grabbed my legs under my knees and moved closer. He came in slowly, an istant look of pure bliss came across his face. He moved quicker and soon we both had our release. He laid over top of me kissing me.

We took another quick shower and went down stairs. When we got down there, Esme had heated up some Italian stroganoff they had picked up for me. As I ate, Carlisle and Esme sat with us.

"Dear, you two need to pack your things. We are leaving at eight 'o clock this evening." Esme's voice was soft and motherly. The news didn't' surprise me. I knew that I was to be changed in Denali.

"Jasper and Emmett have already begun transferring vehicles to the new houses. The volvo and Bella's truck are already at your house - and not to worry Bella, the Chevy was towed. The two of you will be taking the new Cadilac."

Edward and I just nodded. I finished eating and we returned upstairs. Alice was already in there with 5 trunks as big as I was, putting layer upon layers of clothes in there. Rosalie was over by where the bed once sat. In place of it where metal bars, brackets and screws.

"I thought that we where not leaving until eight?" Alice just looked at me.

"Bella, we really need to get you a watch. It is already quarter after seven." She shook her head and smiled.

"Alice, why exactly do you need all of those trunks?" I looked over to the one she was stuffing with unfamiliar and probably expensive clothes.

"Well, I got you some belated wedding gifts. I may have appeased your silly requests when you where human, but you're a Cullen now and you need to look the part. And there aren't really any good malls in Alaska." She pouted. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close enough to kiss my temple.

"Well, I guess we need to take some of this stuff down stairs." Then he looked to me. "Love, please don't try to pick up any of these," he said teasingly "You'll end up dislocating your shoulder." He kissed the top of my head and I walked infront of him to open doors.

There where 4 vehicles in the garage. Rosalie's BMW, Carlisle's Mercedes, and a black on black 2008 Cadilac EXTREMITY.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Just a new truck. A gift from Esme and Carlisle." He answered nonchalantly, knowing I would never want to do any thing to upset them.

"Thank you both." I said just above normal volume knowing that they would hear me.

He lifted the trunks into the bed of the truck and Alice and Rosalie followed with the rest. After a few minutes, Emmett and Jasper had returned and the rest of the things where loaded up.

In a trance like state I wandered through the vacant house. The house I used to consider my home, was now a hollowed shell. I felt smooth tears threaten my resolve.

"It's time to go my love." He kissed the top of my head. I felt tears graze my cheeks and I turned into his chest. He kissed them away before his lips met mine. "Bella, if you don't want to do this I understand, I'm not - "

"No, Edward. It's just, so … empty." He held me tighter. I searched for his lips and the world seamed right again.

As soon as we had crossed the border he started humming my lullaby and I was asleep.


	7. Good morning Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Thank you for all of the feed back. No that was not the last chapter, I was just held up with Dr. appointments. (they changed their mind - now it's a girl … Marie Evangeline) Please review more (I like the ego boosts )

When I woke up, I had on a large down jacket, matching scarf and gloves, and fancy, tall designer boots. I sighed. _Alice has been here_. I moved the lever on the side of the seat so I was sitting upright. I stretched out as much as I could and grumbled some thing unintelligible. I heard a small chuckle and looked to the left at my husband.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a nice nap?" he asked stroking my hair behind my ears, then letting his thumb trace the contour of my bottom lip. I took his hand and kissed it before flipped up the center council and leaned over to kiss him.

I sat back in my seat and realized that in what Alice had dressed my I was sweating my butt off. I took off the gloves, scarf, and coat and tossed them in the back seat. As I was turning back around I heard him gulp.

"What is it? Is some thing wrong?" I asked concerned with the unknown look on his face. I relaxed a little when that crocked smile crossed his lips.

"Alice really is testing my patients. I am trying to decide if I want to pull off the road and take you right now or if I want to wait another thirty minutes until we get to the house." He was grinning like a cheshire cat now.

I looked down at myself to see what that little devil did to me now.

I had on no bra, and a low cut, tight fitted, blue cotton sweater that only reached the top of my belly button. The tight fitted, low rise, boot cut jeans clung to every inch of my long legs. An uncontrollable blush came over me

His nostrils flared and his smile grew, as did the intensity in his eyes. I unbuckled my seat belt and slid over to him and kissed his neck. He moved his finger tips up and down my spine, making me shudder. I accidentally bumped the bulge in his pants. He let out a slight moan.

"How much longer until we get to the house, Edward?" I asked coyly.

"Twenty five minutes now. Why? Did you want me to pull over?" There was a gleam of hope in his eye.

"No, Edward, keep driving please." And with that I moved closer still. I found his belt buckle and fumbled with it clumsily until it finally came undone. I made pretty quick work of the button and zipper. I pushed past his boxers and felt the cold muscle. Another moan escaped his lips as I griped it. I moved my hand up and down the long thick member of my husband. I felt the venom throbbing in the capillaries that wound trough him like a spider's web.

I bent my head down and nibbled on the very tip of him. He moaned deeply again but this time from the back of his throat. I wrapped my lips around him, and he gasped for air. Slowly, slowly, I let him reach the back of my throat. I took hold of his base and pulled back up.

"Oh my God! Oh Bella!" he moaned. I looked up at his face. He had his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth was parted just a bit. One hand was gripping the steering wheel, while the other was tracing icy designs on my lower back.

I began to move faster, my eyes never leaving him. I could feel the veins pulsing against my tongue and lips. I could see his chest moving up and down unevenly, with breath he didn't' need. Best of all, I could hear my name dripping off of his lips like honey.

Suddenly his eyes opened.

"Stop. Bella, please, pleas you must stop." He was almost frightened. It was then that I realized that he had pulled off the road.

"W - why? I …. I thought that ….that you liked it?" I could feel the fire in my cheeks as I said this.

"Bella - I did, I lobed it. But I haven't got a condom in the cab of the truck and the - my - um …"

"Oh! The venom!" realization finally struck.

"Yes love. I know when I swallow it back, when I'm hunting, it burns my throat. So if you where to … " he trailed off looking ashamed of himself. I pressed a finger to his lips, while I took a sip of water (from the water bottle that was rolling around on the floor), and then I kissed him. While our lips and tongues mingled, I moved my hand down to finish the task at hand. A moan echoed from the caverns of his mouth into mine as I gripped tighter refusing to end the kiss. With as much strength I could put into one hand, I moved quickly up and down. After just a few moments, I felt a creamy, cold liquid ooze down my hand, as he went soft. I pulled back from the kiss and smiled triumphantly as he caught his breath. I kissed him again and the phone rang. It was Alice's ring tone.

With my clean hand I fished in his pocket until I found it and flipped it open.

"Bella, inside of the ashtray is a packet of wet - naps and a small plastic bag."

"Thank you, Alice." I breathed truly thankful it hadn't been more.

"Have fun!" she chimed and I flipped the phone shut. I opened the flip down ashtray lit by an LED light. I removed the promised toiletries and cleaned both of us up.

No sooner had I done that did he have me lain across the front bench of the truck. He let his finger tips roam the length of my flat stomach as he kissed me in ice.

He pulled down the front of my too low sweater and began playing with the already erect rosy peeks. Whispers of pleasure escaped my lips as he took one in his mouth. He pulled away to lift my shirt up and trace designs on my stomach. I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it up on the dash. He began un buttoning my pants and I lifted my butt so he could slide them down.

He froze. His eyes where wide and hungry. His nostrils flaring in lust. I looked down. For the first time I realized that I wore a dark blue silk thong.

The phone rang Alice's tone.

"What?" he growled. He listened intently. He sighed, then he grinned.

He sat up and pulled me on to his lap before he floored it.

The phone rand again. I answered this time.

"Hello, dear. Please don't forget to stop and get breakfast." Esme's sweet voice came threw the receptor.

"Okay Esme."

"Love you, both of you." She claimed, proudly.

"We love you to, mom." And with that I shut the phone.

"Damn it." He looked into my eyes. Smothering me. "I forgot you had to eat. You have no idea how close we are to the house." I looked around and noticed we where surrounded by tall jack and red pines.

"Well, if we made it here this fast, I can wait a little bit for food." That being said, _I _trailed kisses down _his _neck for once as he pulled me closer.

"You are at least going to want to put on a coat. It is only forty three degrees out side." I noticed the that my pants where still around my knees and my shirt was on the dash. I leaned against his chest and pulled up my pants before leaning forward to get my shirt. Before I could pull it over my head, a cool sensation met my lips as he pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my jacket form the back seat and draped it over my shoulders. He scooped me up and I felt only a slight breeze before I was laid down on the softest carpet. It was warm, and I saw the glow of a faux fireplace before I looked back into his eyes.

I couldn't look away. His icy mouth met mine. He tugged off the boots I wore, followed by the pants. I watched devilishly as his nostrils flared a gain in response to the silky under garments.

He lowered himself carefully as his gaze looked up to meet mine. He pulled down the thready panties, tossing them to the side. He stayed at my warmth and inhaled deeply, as he started stripping his clothes . I pulled his head up to meet mine. The kiss was intense. I move my hands to discover every muscle, every crease of his back. He braced himself and I wrapped my legs with his.

He swore, then in five seconds he was gone and back again. I saw that he had found the condom. He rolled it on. I parted my thies and he kissed me with icy - raw passion. I felt the tip of him ease down my crease until it found the spot it wanted.

Just then, the door flew open and a large blanket was tossed over Edward.

**A/N: sorry for the typo last time. I type medical transcriptions, and sometimes 'Word' thinks it is my brain and changes simple words like Mr. to maital regurgitation. Sorry again (: I**


	8. Damn Alice!

**A/N: thank you for all of your continuing support, and the 100's of fav story and author alerts that show up in my inbox every day. I'm sorry it has taken so long to repost. Babies get a lot of attention even when they are still in the tummy.**

I looked up at Alice and heard a deep growl come from Edwards chest that reverberated across my bare skin. He popped his head out and moved forward to cover us both up with the blanket. Soon after Jasper walked in. _Great. Just fricken great. Not only does Alice walk in when we are almost about to make love, but now Jasper can feel that passion, that raw desire that is eating away at both of us._ I feel myself growing red out of both anger and embarrassment. I feel a wave of calm rush over me as Jasper dawns an apologetic smile. Alice is glaring.

"Edward! What were you thinking?" she scolded.

"What do you think I was thinking?" he spat back. "I was about to make love with my _wife_. I guess not even separate homes wold give newlyweds privacy form _you_!" normally I would be mad at him for talking to Alice in this way, but this time I agreed with him.

"It is already ten thirty! She needs to eat three hours before Carlisle can give her the morphine, and beside that if you do that now you will have to go hunting again so you can be the one to change her!" I looked up into Edwards eyes and noticed that they where more of a milk chocolate now.

"Well then you should not have dressed her in those!" he yelled as he jabbed his chin at the thong that lay on the floor by the fireplace.

"I thought that you would be able to get your fix orally!"

It was then that Jasper interrupted with a cough. He walked towards me slowly. He held out a stack of clothes to me.

"I figured that these would help ease the temptation." He said as he handed me a tee, hooded sweater, and plain bra and panties.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I clumsily reached one arm up to get the offerings. He then walked over to the fireplace and took a Kleenex from his pocket. With that he picked up the reminisce of the underwear.

"Sorry if this offends you but - " he began.

"It would have been a little weird if you hadn't used a tissue. Thank you again Jasper." I interrupted. Jasper walked over to the door way where Alice was glaring at Edward, with her arms crossed on her chest. Jasper tugged her elbow, but she didn't budge. He looked to me again and shrugged, then swung the defiant pixie over his shoulder. There was a brief look of shock on her face, and then the scowl returned, and her arms where again crossed as Jasper took her out the front door and closed it tightly behind him.

Edward sighed and stood up. God is he gorgeous. He took my hands and pulled me up next to him.

"Well, I suppose that he is right love. We are going to have to behave ourselves for a bit." He pulled me close to him as he said this. My body was pressed tight against his, and I could feel his unrest against the skin of my stomach. He leaned down and kissed me.

"If you really expect to do that, then you are not helping my cause any." I breathed, trying to catch my breath. He chuckled in response and kissed me again. I turned out of his arms and started to get dressed. I had put on the bra, panties, and jeans when I saw that he was dressed and sitting on the love seat. I quickly pulled on the teee and sat on his lap. I was completely content to sit in his lap for the rest of my life. And I knew that I would, for that and much, much longer….

"So, my lovely wife, would you like to see the rest of our new house." I took me a minute to process the words. _I guess not even separate homes wold give newlyweds privacy form you! …our new home?_I looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"OUR. As in _yours _and _mine_?" he nodded. I kissed him as hard as I could and then jumped up. And pulled him off the couch.

"If I knew that you would have taken so well to me buying you a eighty-five thousand dollar house, I would have done so a very long time ago." He laughed as we began our tour.

**Sorry about the abrupt ending. I'm sick. My neice gave me the flu (baby is fine, saw the doc today). But the next chapter is all about the change, and it needs a little fluff for length. **

**PS: I'm running out of creative Bella-ness, so I'm gonna try my hand at Edwards POV. Let me know what you think!!! - Whistfull**


	9. Now you're stuck with me!

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the continuing support and well wishes. EPOV will be in the next chapter. Big thanks to **_**Secretes Untold **_**for pointing out a typo. The house is $189,000. Very long, with no lemons. Sorry. Please read, review and enjoy!**

"Well, this, my dear, is the living room." He made a wide ring with his arm out stretched. The walls of the room where paneled in knotty pine. Plush white carpet lay across the floor. Opposite of the front entry way was the faux fireplace that was radiating heat. Above that was a plasma TV. To the left of the fire place was a stair case. The left wall of the room was filled with large windows, and a cascade of winter sunlight hit a beautiful red polished grand piano. On the opposite wall was the love seat, it's back facing the entry way, and a long sofa formed a V, both in red leather.

He lead me to the arch at the right of the fire place. This brought us to a beautiful modern kitchen, with black marble countertops and stainless steal appliances. Four barstools sat around a tall island. "The kitchen." He motioned again. We walked to the right into a beautiful dining room with a glossy, black, rectangular table and eight high backed black chairs. Crystal chandeliers on the celling made intricate patterns of light on the surfaces of the room.

"It's beautiful." I mumbled. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are my love." I turned back around and saw a big door on the other side of the kitchen.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just the garage. Come on, lets go see the upstairs." I could hear the underling tone in his voice, and could tell he was trying to distract me. Regardless, I let him lead me around the fireplace and up the beautiful wooden stairs. The hallway was paneled in knotty pine. The door on the right lead to a beautiful guest room done in bright yellows and oranges. The door across the hall was another guest room, with two beds, and done in simple black and white with contemporary, bold circles. In the "dot" room there was an attached bathroom in lavender. The main bath was across the hall next to the yellow room. It was emaculate white linoleum, with mirrors every where. Finally, he walked to the end of the hall and swung open a set of french doors.

Our bedroom had the most beautiful red carpeting I had ever seen. Sliding glass doors where on the north end of the room. I walked over and slid them open. I stepped out into the sunlight on an amazing deck. There was a wooden swing with blue cushions on it. I turned around to see Edward sparkling.

"Oh, Edward! It is so beautiful!" he came up form behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. He put his lips to my ear and softly whispered,

"No, my dear. Not as beautiful as you are." I turned and kissed him. I loved it when he did that to me. We where intruded by a light cough. I looked behind us to see Jasper standing in the door way.

"Alice has breakfast down stairs, Bella." He smiled, before turning on his heels and heading back down the stairs.

"Come, love. You need to eat … that is, unless you want to wait to do this." He raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Not a chance. I have known for too long what I have wanted. You said the vows your self. 'Forever and all time'. Now your stuck with me!" I teased. I shrieked as he swung me up into his arms and a sexy growl escaped his throat.

"Bella, if I had to be stuck with some one, I'm glad it was the most amazing, pig headed, stupidest, easily embarrassed woman in the world." He whisked me down stairs where we where met by his family.

Carlisle sat at one end of the table. To his left was Esme, with a huge plate of waffles sitting next to her. Alice sat across from Esme, and Jasper next to her. Edward pulled my chair out for me, and I sat down and dug in. Edward sat next to me and chuckled.

"Bella, while you eat, I'm going to explain what the next few hours are going to consist of." He waited and I nodded in agreement. " Right now, Rosalie and Emmet are in the Yukon getting the tent set up. That is where Emmett, Jasper and myself will be during the change, because Edward plans to undress you to soothe the 'fire' for lack of a better word. From here to the camp will be about two and one-half hours, going our speed of course. Once there we will wait another thirty minutes, then I will give you the morphine. It will be an extremely high dose. Twenty minutes after, Edward will bite you." I looked over at Edward, who cringed in pain ant the last four words. I grabed his hand and squeezed it tight. "Do you have any questions, Bella?" Carlisle asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"No. I have been ready for this since the first day in the meadow, when I discovered how much I really loved him. I'm ready."

The trip was a quiet unspoken one. We rode with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper in Emmett's Jeep. The whole time, I sat on Edwards lap while he nuzzled my neck. Every now and then I would turn my head and look into his eyes, and we would kiss, deeply, until Jasper would ask us politely to calm down. When we got there, everyone left the Jeep but Edward and I.

"Bella," I looked up into his pained eyes. "Bella, are you sure? I …. I don't know how I could live with myself knowing that I -'' I cut him off with a kiss, and held it until I needed air.

"Edward, stop. You are not doing anything but proving how much you love me. I love you so much. I want to spend eternity with you. You are not taking my soul. I am giving you my soul. Every once of it." His face softened a bit, and he kissed me again.

There was a light tap at the window, and Carlisle opened the door and slid into the back seat with us, black leather bag in tow.

"Bella, are you ready?" he asked, in his doctor's voice, that I had learned well from all my hospital trips.

I nodded and held out my arm, then tucked my head in the crook of Edwards shoulder. I felt the alchohol swab against my arm, then the sharp pain of a needle. After a few seconds, he pulled the needle out and applied pressure with a cotton ball.

"Be back in twenty minutes." He said as he left the car.

I turned and kissed Edward. "I love you so much, Edward. Thank you." He faked a smile and kissed me again. He held me close in silence, until a knock on the window came again. He cradled me in his arms and we stepped out into fringed cold. We waked over to where everyone was standing. In turn, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper gave me a quick hug and retreated to the green tent two hundred yards away. Edward sat down on the frozen rock and held me in his arms.

I could feel the wind whipping my hair and face, but I couldn't feel the cold. Edward leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too." I replied and gave him another kiss. He smiled a tiny bit then he kissed me deeply. He moved from my lips and trailed kisses up and down my neck. I felt his teeth plunge into my neck. The morphine dulled the pain, but the pain to come was unbelievable.

Fire coursed through my veins. I pulled close to Edwards chest and he began to undress me. The whole time muttering apologies. He held me close to him. His body helped me a little but soon I was unconscious.

An unknown time later I heard some one shouting.

"Carlisle, she stopped screaming! Is she okay?" the voice was like tiny bells, but I couldn't quite place it.

"That probably means that the change is finished. Edward, would you like me to come out there?" a mans voice asked. He was calm, in control. But if he was standing do close, why did he ask such a question.

"No, Carlisle. That's fine. She is still nude." I knew that voice. That was Edward. That was my husband. I took comfort in that and drifted off again.

"Sunny days have come and gone,

but lullaby's go on and on

They never die,

that's how my love for you shall be.

Good night my angel time to close your eyes

And save your questions for another day.

I think I know what you've been asking me.

I think you know what I've been trying to say." The voice singing was Edwards.

"I told you I would never leave you

And you should always know,

Where ever you may go

No matter where you are

I never will be far away." I sat up slightly. He stoped singing and kissed my forehead.

"My, lullaby … it has words?" I asked.

"Of course it does love. It always has. It was only sung so that you didn't realize it." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much." I would have been crying if it where possible. He kissed me deeper, and more passionately than he had ever before. There was no restraint, and with out a need for breath I readily obliged.

"Welcome back, Bella," Alice! That was the voice. I jumped up and hugged her. "It's nice to see you too, but how about we get you dressed." She giggled. It was then I noticed I was still naked.

**Heads Up: I know for a fact that I am on 253 story alert lists. For the next chapter, which will be partially written in Edwards POV, if I do not receive at least 25 reviews, I will not be writing in that format again.**


	10. Authors Note Sorry :

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry guys - I know it sucks getting an alert when it's just one of these dumb things, but I need some help from my ever vigilant reviewers (who knew threats would get you so far? lol) But seriously… I am kinda stuck. I know that I haven't posted in a while and some of you are probably getting antsy. But I have been busy with appointments and check ups and stuff. Babies are time consuming, even in the womb. Then my 2 year old had Valentines day at Day care, and she has been sick on and off. Thank Carlisle that I had the chicken pox when I was little otherwise I would have been screwed. Also My due date is only 2 months away. My Dr. Appointments are now every other week, and school is wrapping up so please be patient with me.

Okay, now the big question that will end my great debate. (I swear I have re-done this chapter 5 or 6 times, trying to get it just right) Lemon or no lemon? I don't know if it would be too much or not, and then when I do write one, it doesn't come out right and I re-do the chapter again because I doesn't flow right. So help me make up my mind for the final time, and I promise (kids permitting) that I will have the next chapter out to you all with in the next few days.

Love to all of you

-Whistfull


	11. No sex in my jeep!

**A/N: Thank you every one for the reviews! I guess threats do work, but remember, this is where it counts (literally). It is really difficult to write in EPOV, and it's not the entire chapter, so bare with me, and if it is horrible, please don't' flame me too bad ****"****. But I hope you enjoy the story! **

**PS: I kinda figured that kinkiness comes along with eternity, so I don't want any flames about OOC because 1) you are warned in the summary, and 2) I just told you again and my reasoning behind it **

**BPOV**

Hunting was amazing. I don't know what came over me. It was just instinct. And running! Running was so incredible. I remember the first time I ran in the woods with Edward, on the way back from _ou_r meadow. I was so scared. But the feeling of the wind whipping through my hair, and Edward running next to me grinning ear to ear, made my heart leap. Running was almost as good as sex with Edward.

What would that be like _now_? We could definitely go longer now, but … I would be the stronger one. But what if I hurt him? God, now I was the nagging one in the relationship. Okay. Different topic. Humm. I wonder how long it was going to be before I could be around people again. We had been out here for a week following an over populated heard of caribou. Edward said that the house was near a wildlife preserve, so I would be plenty supplemented.

I was lost in thought sitting on Edwards lap. We were on our way back to the house with Emmett and Rosalie. The phone in his pocket vibrated in his pocket, tickling my butt. He wriggled beneath me and removed it.

"Let me speak to Bella." Alice demanded. Even without super hearing I would have heard her. I put the phone to my ear. She was quieter now, so only I - and who ever was in her car - could hear her. "Bella I really cannot control these visions. Please stop trying to think of ways to … _love_ Edward." She scolded.

"But, Alice. I …. I wasn't. I would love to, but I was trying not to think abut sex to save every one the torture." That was when I felt Edward shift below me, and when I noticed his bulge.

EPOV 

God, I loved watching Bella. She was perfect before, but this result was unimaginable. To think that one could surpass perfection as she so clearly had. The most amazing part was that she was still slightly warm. I loved it when she breathed against my neck, or when she kissed me and her warm tongue would press against mine. To think about how making love would be to her now. The agility she would have! The things we could do! I had kept myself reframed this past week with our family being there and all, but I couldn't wait until I could get her home. So many things. Every fantasy I had while watching her sleep for these past two years …

My pocket started to vibrate. Bella wriggled on top of me. It was then I noticed I had a hard on. I hoped she wouldn't. I held the phone up to my ear and was yelled at by my sister.

"Let me speak to Bella." I hadn't paid attention to the thoughts of the people in the car driving steadily in front of us. I saw a vision that Alice had just had of Bella walking into our bedroom in nothing but ribbon. This got me really excited.

"But, Alice. I …. I wasn't. I would love to, but I was trying not to think abut sex to save every one the torture." I was busted. I moved positions to try and hide my erection from Emmett who was now staring at me with a raised eyebrow and a wicked grin in the rear-view. Bella looked into my lap and her eyes lit up. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I could hear Alice talking a mile a minute and Bella's smile growing. She hung up the phone and sat right on top of my dick and kissed me wildly. I pulled her as close to me as I could. I loved her sweet warm taste. She locked her arms around my neck and dug herself into me.

"HEY!" Emmett yelled. "No sex in my jeep! That's why you have your own house!"

I broke the kiss and looked at my wife. She had a secrete.

"What did Alice want, love?" I said to the nape of her neck. Before she could answer I traced little loops all the way up to her lips and kissed her once more. I loved the taste of her.

"Now, now my dear husband; I can't go and ruin the surprise, now can I?"

**Sorry, I know I promised a lemon, but I need 2 chapters to do it in. You got a little bit of lemon juice thou. (and I promise it will be worth the wait ;) )**


	12. Damn Alice

AN: Okay - you guys are not allowed to be mad at me if I don't UD for a while. The baby is due the beginning of May, so I can pop any time now! And please remember - I need 25 reviews for this one, or no I wont do Edwards POV any more. 

BPOV

With a promise to Edward that I would see him soon, I left him with a small kiss at the front door of our house. Rosalie knew what Alice had planed, and all that I knew was that she had a vision about it, and that it must be pretty good. 

As soon as I walked into the Cullen's new home, Alice met me at the door. 

"Hello, Bella. Are you ready to have a little fun?" She was smiling ear to ear, almost as excited as she was when I gave her free reign of the wedding. I sighed and followed her up a marvelous spiral stair case. We went into a room that smelled distinctly of Rosalie. Weird. That's the first time I have ever classified anyone but Edward by smell. Hum?

Rose walked proudly over to her closet and went to the back. She emerged with another trunk, similar to mine, but red. 

"I got his for a fantasy that Emmett had, but we never got around to it." She told us as she began to fuss with the hooks. 

She opened the 2 doors of the trunk. On the left side was a silk chesteme, pantelettes, and stockings. On the right a corset, accessories of pearl and crystal, and delicately beaded, too high shoes. But in the center was a beautiful dress. It was an off-white color, with a sheer gossamer blue fabric laid in ruffles over the top. It had fluffed sleeves that sad off the shoulder. The neck line was squared and had a small ruffle.

My jaw dropped. Just then, Jasper walked in. 

"Okay, my little vixen, what are you planning that you didn't think I could hide from him?" he asked focused only on Alice. A few seconds later he let out a long, low whistle. "Yup, you where right. He would have found that. But he has his 'outfit' and will meet you at the exact location you requested." He added with a sarcastic curtsey. 

"Good. Now, go find Emmett. He will need to help setting up at the 'exact location I requested'!" she retorted and turned her back on him. He shook his head and left.

"So what exactly are we doing anyway?" I asked.

"Well, Edward is old fashioned, so what better way to tease him?" Alice explained as she walked over to close the door. "Now, off with those clothes!" she commanded - I did as I was told. "Turn around."

When I did, I found myself looking in a full length mirror. My eyes where the lightest shade of golden brown. My lips where fuller, my neck longer. My collar bone was mor promenade and sloped down to narrow shoulders. Muscles where outlined on my arms. My breasts where fuller and perkier. My abdomen was rippled and sculpted. My hip where wider, and my long legs lean and fit. I gasped and Alice and Rose began to giggle. I turned around and looked at them.

"Okay now - lets get you ready!"

EPOV

Jasper brought me a pair of black pants and a white ruffle shirt. Then he handed me a sealed envelope form Alice. 

_No, Edward. Alice didn't' even tell me. I don't even know what it says in that envelope. It must be big though. _

"Thank you, Jasper. What where the last few emotions you received from Bella?" I asked, hoping to find out a little bit more of what was going on. 

"Alice has not let me see her. When she was close enough to smell, she sent me here the back way."

"Thank you, Jasper." I sighed. He let him self out the door. 

I tore open the envelope while walking to the love seat.

_Edward,_

_Please try to be patient. Get dressed all spiffy-like and at 6:30, please follow Jasper and Emmett's freshest sent to a special location. Please wait until 6:30. if you do not, I will know, and you will not get your surprise - which, trust me, you will love!_

I must have read the damn things 10 times over before I finally set it down. I glanced up at the clock. It was only 5:15. 

"Damn you Alice." I said to no one. 

I decided to go up to the bedroom and put the bed together as slowly as possible. I looked at the clock. 5:36. This was going to t be torture. 

I laid down on the gold satin. It smelled like Bella. I let my mind wander down the trail of reminess. My sweet love. How eager she was. The way her heart speed and stopped for 2.4501 seconds when se climaxed around me, her warm wall tight as a vice. The way her cheeks where flushed and sweat drizzled down her beautiful face, and swollen lips. Those same beautiful lips that brazenly wrapped themselves around my dick. 

It was then that I realized I was doing it again. I didn't bother to stop. I was almost there. Just a few more ….

God the things she could do to me when she wasn't even there. I chuckled to myself. I remembered when I would lie next to her at night and imagine the love I wished I had enough control to show her. I would find myself infatuated with her full, parted lips. The way she would blush, even in her sleep. When she would press her self against me. The deep rise and fall of her beautiful breasts. Ah, those beautiful breasts. Full, round, perky. Supple, but not too large. The tiny rose buds that sat on top, but not too high. My favorite was the one T shirt that she wore when laundry needed to be done. It was old, moth bitten, and incredibly sheer. I was the only one to see it's treasures. Especially the hole she had never noticed by her left tit. If she turned just right, I could see the beautiful coral areola. I swore that at my first opportunity, I would make that spot mine - and I did. 

"Oh God!" I moaned involuntarily as I released myself again. I hadn't even noticed my hand moving. That's how it was most nights though. I was always so afraid I was going to get caught.

I looked again at the clock. 6:05. my how time files when you are fantasizing. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower. The first time I showered with Bella, she was so afraid that she didn't preform well enough for me. God if she only knew!

I wonder what she would have been like in 1908? Would she still have been _my _Bella? I wouldn't change her for the world either way. 

BPOV

I was scrubbed, pinched, squeezed, and twisted. It was a damn good thing breath was not required of me anymore - with this corset Alice had me in, it would have been impossible. In fact, I'm glad I have titanium strength bones, because I would have a broken rib or two by now. 

I was taken to a spot in the woods where there was a circular clearing, that was obviously fresh. There was a trickling stream, with a small bridge over it, made with new lumber. The clearing and bridge where adorned with white and pink petals of fresia. At either end of the bridge sat candles, one on the left, and one on the right. 

I sighed deeply and wandered over to the bridge. It didn't take me long to realize that Alice and Rose had left me alone. 

But I wasn't. I smelled his beautiful essence before I heard him. Vanilla and satin and so much more. I couldn't pin point it exactly. Even now that I was laced with super human senses, I couldn't lable what it was that was just distinctly … Edward. 

The pins that Alice had holding up my hair where adgitating my scalp. I reached up and loosened the one that was the source of mischief. A few stray locks of hair fell about my face in ribbon-like ringlettes. The rest stayed. It was then that I heard a snaping of twigs. I turned around - only to trip on my self.

EPOV

At exactly 6:29 and 58 seconds I opened the front door and took off after the carefully laid trail made by Emmett and Jazz. Close enough to catch their scent, far enough to hide their thoughts. 

The wind shifted and I caught another scent. Bella. I increased my speed, and about a mile later, stopped abruptly. She stood on a bridge half facing me. Her beautiful profile outlined by the setting sun. Bathed in tiny rainbows that danced from her flesh and reflected on the water. I began to slowly move. 

She looked as if she had just stepped out of my past. I remembered a question I asked myself in the shower… _I wonder what she would have been like in 1908?_

And I'm supposed to be the mind reader. 

As I looked at her now, I knew that there was no one in the world I would rather be with. No one, but, _my Bella_.

I could tell she wasn't breathing, because her rounded breasts where still. Her waist was too slender and I knew underneath was a tight corset. Soon I would remove that vile thing and have my wife. Her shoulders where bare and her hair was pulled up into tight curls. 

I kept moving forward at a steady pace. I was 6 feet away from her now. Suddenly she reached up and plucked a pin from her hair. Small tresses of chestnut framed her beautiful face. I lost my nerve. I snapped a twig with my next step. She turned suddenly and I saw the death trap shoes. As fast as I could, I ran to her and soon she was in my arms, warm honey brown eyes staring up into mine, and …. _a pink blush eliminating her cheeks!_

**Sorry, felt like this chappy was getting a bit long. I promise the next (with your precious lemon) will be up by friday!**


	13. Important Please Read!

Authors Note

Authors Note

So sorry for doing this to you! I know it sucks and I hate them as well. I wanted to let you know that my betas and I have decided that this story is to "classy" (their words, not mine) for a kinky lemon, and that it should stay some what sophisticated, while still hot. In addition, the rest of the story (after this promised lemon) ie: her powers and such - will be included in a sequel to be titled SOUL SEER (if that doesn't give you a hint as to her power … you need to get some rest).

As for my lemon seekers … I am writing a quickie story, unrelated to this one that will be all lemon and fluff, not strings attached! It will only be a few chapters long and I will post it as complete (meaning don't bug me to continue it!). I promise this will be very descriptive. That being said - IT IS VERY DESCRIPTIVE! No flames on it for being "too much".

One more … if anyone reads the series _Fearless_, I have a story up for that too.

Thank you guys! I love you all so much and appreciate your support. Sorry for those who are disappointed. And thank you for being so patient. I am now officially on bed-rest (per doc) so maybe I will have some more time to UD. Please continue to have patients with me … I really am trying to get these up for you all. The last chapter for this will take a little longer, because now I have to re-think it. : (

I love you all

-Whistfull


	14. The END

**A/N: Okay people. You are not allowed to yell at me. This is the end of this story, the last chapter of ****After I Do.**** I should have the first chapter to the sequel up soon. Like I said, I'm now on bed rest, so I should have more time to post, epically since Casey has playgroup in the afternoon, so I won't have to worry about my 2 (going on 20) year old interrupting me. I'm so thankful for my loyal fans like Rin who review and give me great suggestions regularly! I almost have the last chapter of my Lemony story up. For all of those concerned with that, that story is much more graphic, and pronish. If you don't like those, don't read it. Well, I'll let you finish with this, remember … this is not how I intended for this to end initially, so no flames please D**

**-Whistfull**

**BPOV**

He took my lips in his and maneuvered his body so he was holding me slightly suspended in the air. I never wanted to let him go. He kissed me with raw passion, like he never had before. I loved that he no longer felt the need to hold back. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. Our tongues danced with fever and dominance. He placed a hand on my lower back and one under my thies and lifted me onto the railing of the bridge. I held on to his shoulders as he threw up the skirt and bell of my dress. He growled in irritation and rested his head on my lap. Then I heard the rip of paper.

**EPOV**

Alice had left a neat little note and sewn it onto the underside of her dress with just a few stitches.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"A note. " It came out as a growl. She lifted my chin up to meet her eyes.

"And what does it say, husband?" my love asked. She already knew how that word effected me.

"Edward,

Don't you dare rip this too, Rose may just literally kill you." I read aloud, but left out the last part;

_Make this special. Run to your house and sweep her off her feet. You wouldn't have done it like this in 1908, would you?_

She laughed and pulled my head back up to her lips, and I gratefully obliged their request and opened my own so I could taste my sweet love. I pulled back to look at her eyes, which where glazed with lust. I grinned and picked her up bridal style. She took in a sharp breath at the unexpected move, but quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. I took off for the house and made it there in record time.

**BOPV**

I wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him, but I sure was not complaining. Once inside the house, he did not put me down until he had me next to our bed upstairs, which he had to of put together while I was being a human - I guess it would be vampuric - Barbie Doll. He held me out at arms length and circled me very slowly. Then he stood behind me again and pressed up against my back.

"Bella, do you have any idea how amazing you look?" he asked in a whisper, while untying the strings that held the dress together. He let it slide down over my shoulders and placed kisses where the fabric had just been. "Ummmmm" he hummed against my flesh, "you are so increadbly warm, still." He had 

told me that it was warm the first time we kissed, but I just figured that the change left an after effect. But now ….

My concentration was lost as he released the tightness of the corset, and pulled off the chesteme. He walked around to face me again and took my breast in his firm hands. I gasped into his mouth as he began to kneed my mounds. I could feel that familiar pressure in between my legs, and I liked it. I pulled at his shirt and got somehow got it off. Soon we where both naked and on the satin bed, making sweet sensual love till the late morning hours.

**A/N: Like I said, this chapter was unplanned and sper of the moment. This is the end. Sorry to those who don't like it. The sequel is going to be much better and will be up soon. The name of that is **_The Soul Seer_**. Not as many lemons and yes, Jacob is in it. To those who have been PMing me about writing a Jacob lemon - no it is not going to happen. I have sympathy for him (a little bit) but to me he is this quarky little kid. So sorry, no Jacob lemons in the future. **

**Again, I hope that this chapter didn't piss you off too bad. For those wanting a lemony 3-hitter-quitter, I have one of those coming up too, but I haven't gotten a name yet. **

**Big love to all of my every loyal Reviewers - don't be too mad at me :D**

**-Whistfull**


	15. The Lemony Story

Hello all

Lemon story is UP!

Much love

-Whistfull


End file.
